


Sheasaro Drabbles

by poppunktrash



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppunktrash/pseuds/poppunktrash





	Sheasaro Drabbles

 

     Sheamus wouldn't move, he won't.  He just continues to stare at the man in front of him, Cesaro's fast asleep, his mouth slightly agape, with soft snores and a small trail of drool coming from it.   Sheamus has never seen anything more beautiful.  

The sun slowly rises, the light casting a shadow against Cesaro's face as his eyes, slowly blink open, giving a small grin towards Sheamus. 

"You always stare at people when they are sleeping?" Cesaro mumbles, voice straining slightly as he stretches his stiff limbs. 

"Mmm, only the most lovely ones." 

Cesaro laughs, sitting up in the bed, leaning against the headboard.  Sheamus shifts closer, resting his head on Cesaro's thigh. 

"What should I cook for breakfast?"  Cesaro asks, running his fingers though the red locks.  

"Ive been craving pancakes and bacon." 

"Mm, I have pancakes, but I do not think I have bacon, I might have some sausage though, is that okay?" 

"I guess, you know if we stayed at mine like I asked we would have bacon right now." 

Cesaro lightly pinches Sheamus ear, causing a yelp to come for the redhead. 

"What'da fuck was that fore'?" Sheamus asks, rubbing his ear.  

"You should move in." Cesaro states, ignoring Sheamus's question. 

"What?" Sheamus asks, sitting up and staring at Cesaro.  

"I said," Cesaro starts, but is interrupted by Sheamus, "No, no I heard what you said, are you serious?" 

"I would not joke about something like that Shea." 

Sheamus stops, in thought for a moment, "Yes, yeah I'll move in with you." Sheamus smiles widely moving in quickly to wrap his arms around Cesaro.  Sheamus pulls back, pecking the others lips.

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Shea." 

* * *

 

"Can we go and just get my clothes? I can survive without everything else till we get time too move everything else."

Cesaro nods, sipping at his coffee, "Yes. We'll have too put you clothes in the spare bedrooms closet, though.  I do not have enough room in mine." 

"Thats fine love." 

"So, when can we do that?" Sheamus asks impatiently

Cesaro laughs at his boyfriends excitement, setting his coffee down. "Right now if you'd like." 

* * *

 

 

They spend the next couple hours, packing up Sheamus's clothes and food from the house, then unpacking it at their newly shared home.  Sheamus smiling stupidly the whole time.  

After they're finished, they both lay on the extra bedrooms floor.  Relaxing before getting ready to go out for lunch. 

"I love you so much."  Sheamus states, rolling over to straddle Cesaro's hips.  Cesaro places his hands on Sheamus's hips, looking up at him lovingly.   

"I love you too, babe." 

Sheamus slightly grinds his hips down, "Think we have time for a quickie before we meet John and Nikki for lunch?" 

"I don't care if we dont."  Cesaro replies flipping them, sliding between Sheamus's legs. 


End file.
